Seducer or Seducee?
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: For Super Special Awesome Spring Slash Lovers Prompt, for LCHIME


_Perfect_.

The word was an understatement but he wasn't going to be bothered with trying to think up a more fitting description. The candles flickered in their holders, casting dancing shadows and a dozen roses were sitting in a vase by the bed, their blood red heads releasing a light scent into the air. Sitting at a table in the room were two covered plates and bucket with wine chilling next to it. Nervous butterflies flapped furiously as he looked over at the clock by the bed, his mind reeling as he straightened out the tiny vest that hugged his chest. He loved the way that his lover embraced his flair for 1930's-esque dressing. He just hoped that tonight would be the night that they took that next step that his body was craving.

Just thinking about the soft blonde hair slipping through his fingers as his pretty lips parted in soft whimpers and moans made his stomach tighten with hard supressed desire. They'd gone nearly all the way a couple of times but he'd always put a stop to it, stating that he wasn't chasing the handsome veteran for just sex, that--sure while he wanted Shawn under him, writhing and crying out it wasn't all that he wanted. He wanted Shawn completely. But if he was being completely and utterly honest with himself, he'd admit to being scared of not living up to whatever expectations that Shawn had for a lover.

The sound of the door scraping softly against the carpeted floor made him jump and he tried to get his heart rate under control as he turned and stared at the breathing taking sight Shawn made. His golden hair loose and floating around his shoulders and his buff colored, button up shirt hugging his frame snugly with the whole look pulled together by the tight wranglers that hugged his legs. The light from the candles flickered over his face and caught the crystal orbs and illuminated them, making his breath hitch before his heart started to thunder almost painfully. With a smirk that had more bad intentions than DX on a chicken farm with Vince's credit card, Shawn started to saunter over, his eyes flicking over his younger partner and taking in the style of dress that he had intrigued by.

"Well, well, well. What's all this Shae baby?" He asked as he drew abreast to Sheamus and drug his finger down the linen covered chest.

"I well..." Sheamus reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck nervously, his porclein skin flushing a deep crimson. "Well I was thinking..."

Shawn took pity on the younger man and raised up on tiptoe so that he could fully capture his lips. Like always Sheamus could feel his blood turning to sludge as it pumped through his veins, his mind slowing down to only bare functioning capacity while his heart thundered uncontrolablly. Without breaking the kiss he maunvuered them over to the table and pushing Shawn gently into a chair, chuckling at the pouting lips when he pulled away.

"Och now, no poutin. I ordered us a nice dinner."

"But I'd rather keep tasting what I was."

Sheamus laughed and lifted the silver domes off the plates, the smell of charbroiled steak and garlic potatoes wafting out to tickled Shawn's nose.

"Mmmm, I'd say that you're trying to seduce me......"

Shawn let the sentence hang and vacated his chair and slid into Sheamus' lap, knocking off the paperboy-esque hat and running his fingers through the bright red locks. A throaty laugh erupted from him as he watched Sheamus's eyes go wide, his breathing reduced to harsh pants.

"In fact now I know you're trying to seduce me." Shawn grabbed the tie that was tucked beneath the vest, pulling it free and wrapping it around his fist, tugging Shesmus closer to him. "I know you know that seeing you dressed like this makes me crazy."

Sheamus pinkened slightly and nodded his head, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips. The movement seemed to be the dam breaker between them; within moments shirts were tossed to the floor and fingers gripped shoulders while lips and tongues tasted and teased, drawing loud moans from the participants. The tightening in Sheamus' gut had him picking Shawn up and walking over to the bed, his eyes narrowed in lust as Shawn lapped at his throat, nipping hard enough to leave raw red marks on the pale, pale skin. With little ceremony he deposited the older blonde onto the mattress and followed him down, his lips latching onto Shawn's pulse and sucking hard as his deft fingers worked the buttons and zipper open on the seemingly painted on jeans.

It wasn't long before they were both laying bared, their skin showing identical sheens of sweat as they touched and tasted, moans and mewl erupting and mingling in the seemingly heavy air. Shawn's eyes sparkled as he wrapped his legs around Sheamus' waist and locked at the ankle's, bringing him close and causing the head of his erection to prod at his entrance. The extremely intimate touch, though light, was enough to make Sheamus tremble and he reared back slightly, panting as he stared down at Shawn.

"A-are ye sure ya wanna do this?"

His voice as so full of wavering doubt that it made Shawn laugh and he reached up; wrapping his arms around Sheamus's neck and pulling him down, arching his hips as he nipped at Sheamus's lips.

"Shae baby I was born ready."

With a smile that looked more sickly than confident he rolled his hips, pushing just inside of Shawn; sweat already pouring down his face and throat. Shawn took pity on him and flipped them back over, settling down between Sheamus's thighs and smirking as he ran his fingers over the pale expanse of muscled chest. He watched with glimmering eyes as Sheamus's chest rose and fell shakily with his hitched breathing, the sweat now crawling down his face instead of rapidly rolling. His eyes were half lidded and his accented voice that drove Shawn insane with lust was ghosting from his lips in jumbled words.

"Shae love, I get the idea behind all this..." Shawn nodded his head towards the table and then towards the candles, a smile curving his lips as he leant down and breathed directly into Sheamus's ear. "But if you wanted in my pants this bad, all you had to do was ask baby." He tugged on the sensitive lobe, growling low in Sheamus's ear. "I've wanted you for so long this way, stretched out under me, panting in that slutty 'come-fuck-my-brains-out' voice you have..."

Shawn let the sentence drop and thrust quickly; breaching the tight ring of muscle and sliding home completely. He stopped, smirking as the fiery headed young man bucked and writhed, his eyes screwed tight and his mouth open in a husky moan. He waited long enough for his lover to adjust then started a quick pace; his need for the younger man over-ruling his sense until he was pounding in and out, growling as he pinned Sheamus's hands above his head and using the new position to grind harder and deeper against the heated and hard body beneath him.

"So tight Shae..."

Shawn groaned as he slowed his thrusts, angling them so that each one slammed against Sheamus's prostrate. He watched in undisguised hunger as Sheamus splintered under him, yelling hoarsely as he exploded, the hot sticky seed splashing Shawn's chest and stomach. With a husky growl Shawn thrust a couple more times before emptying with a hoarse yell. With gentle kisses Shawn let Sheamus's arms go, slowly massaging the muscles and smirking as the younger man tried to pin him with his eyes, the orbs focusing and unfocusing rapidly.

"I'd ask how you liked it, but I don't think I have to know."

The sound of Shawn snickering at him made Sheamus growl, his lips wavering between a smile and a scowl before relaxing into a satisfied smile. With a speed that Shawn had no idea where it came from Sheamus pulled him down, running his fingers through the sweaty golden tendrils.

"Ah wanted to make it last longer for ye Shawn." He started, his eyes closed and his cheeks stained with pink.

"Shae baby, ain't no one ever last long when I get them where I want them."

The cocky words made them both laugh and they settled down on the bed, looking over at the plates as even their stomachs rumbled in unison. However their mutual hunger was soon forgotten as they slipped from the world of the living, arms wrapped around each other and satisfied smiles gracing their faces in slumber.


End file.
